


Kızıl Kraliçe ve Çapulcular

by GoddessCalypso



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Masal AU, The Marauders - Freeform, Çapulcular
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 11:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15218321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessCalypso/pseuds/GoddessCalypso
Summary: Bir başka zaman ve bir başka dünyada, bir kraliçe yaşarmış dört büyük krallığın en güneyde olanında...





	Kızıl Kraliçe ve Çapulcular

Bir başka zaman ve bir başka dünyada, bir kraliçe yaşarmış dört büyük krallığın en güneyde olanında rs–ki Gryffindor derlermiş bu, aslanları meşhur, güneşin hiç batmadığı kızıl topraklı krallığın adına ve Kızıl Kraliçe derlermiş saçları alev, gözleri zümrüt, altın kalpli hükümdarlarına. Uçsuz bucaksız ormanlarına cesaretleriyle nam salmış insanların yerleştiği; turuncu, sarı, kırmızı renkleriyle bezeli krallığın kalbindeki etrafı zambaklarla çevrili mermer sarayında otururmuş kraliçe tek başına. Diğer krallıkların prensleri, kralları, lordları gece gündüz yalvarır, dil dökerlermiş ona kendileriyle evlenmesi için; dört krallıktaki bütün zambakları vadederlermiş ona ama kraliçe hiçbirinin teklifini kabul etmez, dört krallığında en güzel zambaklarıyla donatılmış haldeyken başka zambaklara ihtiyaç duymadığını söylermiş her defasında.

 

Kimilerine göre aslında bir kalbi yokmuş Kızıl Kraliçe’nin, kimilerine göre ise kalbi tüm yüceliklerin ötesinde olduğu için onu kimseye layık görmezmiş zambaklarla çevrili kraliçe. Böyle olmalıymış elbet, halkının her şeyden çok sevip saydığı cesur, adil, alçakgönüllü, hoşgörülü kraliçeleri, bir kalbi olduğu şüphesiz, değerli kalbini verecek kadar değerli birini bulamamıştı şimdiye kadar; böyle söylerlermiş birbirlerine hayvanlar ve insanlar. Bu denli güzel bir kalp, herhangi birine emanet edilemeyecek kadar değerli, derlermiş ve şunu da eklerlermiş hemen ardından: Kızıl Kraliçe en doğrusunu bilir.

 

Yükselmiş günün birinde, kızıl toprakları dövercesine aşan nal sesleri, güneşin hiç batmadığı krallığın uçsuz bucaksız ormanlarından. Bir gece vaktiymiş saat, dolunay vuruyormuş ormanın kıyısındaki gölün dingin yüzeyine. Bir telaş almış krallığın cesur halkını, hayvanlar bile pür dikkat kesilmiş; hep birlikte dinlemişler gecenin bir yarısı karanlığın içinde yankılanan nal seslerini, bir şeylerin değişmek üzere olduğunu anlamış gibi. Yıllar sonra bahsederken o geceden, ata binmiş bir bölgenin hızla önlerinden geçtiğini söyleyeceklermiş; simsiyah devasa bir at ormanı tüm haşmetiyle geçerken gözlerine ilişen tek şeyin, saraya doğru giden kapkaranlık bir figür olduğundan söz edeceklermiş.

 

O gece, Kızıl Kraliçe uykusundan uyandırılıp muhafızları eşliğinde taht odasına götürüldüğünde, simsiyah bir pelerine sarınmış, siyah saçları omuzlarına uzanan, gece gözlü bir adam bulmuş karşısında; kıyafetinden sızan kan kırmızıya boyuyormuş üzerinde durduğu beyaz zemini.Gecenin kanadığını gördük,diyeceklermiş daha sonra saray hizmetkarları, o gece taht odasında olup bitenler kendilerine sorulduğunda.

 

İlk başta gecenin ayaklanıp karşısına dikildiğini sanmış kraliçe de, bir an sonrasında tanımış kuzey krallıktaki Yılan Vadisi’nin zalim prensini –ki Melez Prens derlermiş ona kuzeyde. Annesi kuzeyin kraliçesiymiş bir zamanlar, babasıysa dört krallığın dışında kalan Karanlık Topraklar’dan gelmeymiş. Annesi ölmüş yıllar önce ve babası sürmüş onu kuzeyin en ücra köşesine, yılanlarla ve keşfedilmemiş canlılarla dolu kapkaranlık bir vadiye. Derlermiş ki, o tekinsiz topraklarda tekinsiz şeyler öğrenmiş bu genç prens, karanlık efsunlarla alakadar olmuş ve hatta ruhunu satmış bir şeytana. Ve yine derlermiş ki, Kızıl Kraliçe’ye aşık olmuş bu zavallı prens onu ilk gördüğü anda ve yalvarıp dururmuş ona kendisiyle evlenmesi için ama kraliçe reddedermiş onu her defasında. “Şüphesiz ki teklifiniz, bu dört bucak diyar içinde en kıymetli olanı ama karanlığı buyur edemem bu kapılardan içeri ve siz, prensim, fazla karanlıksınız benim için.”

 

Kraliçe beyaz mermere yayılan kanı görür görmez yardıma çağırmış hizmetkârlarını ama geri çevirmiş hepsini prens ve aldırmadan yere yayılan kırmızılığa, dikmiş gözlerini cüretkârca kraliçenin zümrüt bakışlarına.

 

“Bağışlayın kraliçem, uyandırdım sizi tatlı uykunuzdan lakin çok mühim bir husus var size bahsetmek istediğim.”

 

Kraliçenin kaşları çatılmış, güzel yüzüne endişe, altın yüreğine derin bir korku yerleşmiş ve tahtına oturarak dinlemeye koyulmuş karşısında duran prensi.

 

“Siz ki karanlığa bu denli karşı, bu denli düşman, karanlığı bu denli sevmeyen iyilikle dolu bir kraliçesiniz ama topraklarınızda gezen karanlıktan belli ki bihabersiniz.”

 

Kraliçenin kaşları daha da çatılmış bu sözler üzerine, prensin alaycı tavrı yüreğinde öfke uyandırırken hışımla ayağa fırlamış, alev rengi saçları dokundukları yeri yakacakmış gibi savrulurken havada. “Nasıl olur?” diye haykırmış karşısındaki utanmaz prensin yüzüne. Sesi taht odasında yankılanmış ve camları titretmiş. Aslan kükredi,diyeceklermiş sonrasında, kraliçenin yeri göğü inleten sesini duyanlar. Gece konuştu ve aslan kükredi. Oysa prens hiç istifini bozmadan devam etmiş konuşmasına -ki ona mermer prens de derlermiş zaten halk arasında.

 

“Doğu’ya, Hufflepuff’un bal rengi topraklarına gidiyordum ve yolu izleyerek geçtim sizin sınırınızdan. Ormanda ilerlerken bir yaratık saldırdı bana arkadan, kılıcımı çekip de canına kıyıncaya kadar kaçmıştı arkasına bakmadan. Kafası kurt şeklindeydi ama gövdesi bir insana aitti, kraliçem; dişleri bıçak kadar keskin, elleri birer kurt pençesiydi. Peşine düştüm ama kaybettim onu zifiri karanlıkta.” Ve Yılan Vadisi’nin Melez Prens’i dizinin üzerine çöküvermiş Kızıl Kraliçe’nin karşısında. “Sizden ricam, o yaratığı sizin adınıza yakalamama izin vermenizdir. Sizin topraklarınızda böylesine bir canavar kol gezerken gecelerim karabasan, uykularım zindan olur.”

 

Aşk doluymuş kraliçeye bakan gözleri ve konuşmasını duyanlar, prensin sesini ilk defa duyuyormuşçasına şaşırmışlar. Diz çöken geceydi ama yıldızlar konuştu,diyeceklermiş daha sonra. Kraliçe, el mecbur, kabul etmiş tutkulu aşığının bu ricasını fakat o da bir şey rica etmiş prensten: “Yaratığı bana canlı getireceksin.”

 

Ve böylece ayrılmış prens mermer saraydan, büyük siyah atının üstünde geceye karışmış bir gölge olarak. Ormana girerken görmüşler onu, kaybolmuş geniş gövdeli ağaçların arasında ve yutmuş onu, sık yapraklı ağaçlarının geceyi ve gündüzü perdelediği orman.

 

Sonrasında üç gün haber alamamışlar prensten, ne gören olmuş onu ne duyan, atıyla aralarında kaybolduğu ağaçlarda ne bir kıpırdama olmuş üç gün boyunca ne de bir fısıldaşma yemyeşil yaprakları arasında. Prensin ziyaret haberi tez yayılmış halka, sarayın hizmetkarları kulaktan kulağa yaymış bir canavarın kol gezdiğini güney topraklarının uçsuz bucaksız ormanlarında. Ve yine hizmetkarların dediklerine göre, kraliçe merak içinde dolanıp dururmuş mermer sarayının koridorlarında, bir gözü ormanda imiş her daim, geceleri yatağından kalkıp sarayı arşınlıyormuş boydan boya uykusuz gözlerle. 

 

Dördüncü günün şafağında kraliçe çağırmış kraliyet muhafızlarını huzuruna, ormana gidip prensi aramalarını emretmek üzereymiş ki kızıl toprağı döven nal sesleri yükselmiş sabahın ilk ışıklarının renk oyunları yaptığı mermer duvarların arkasından. Heyecanla koşuşturmuş hizmetkarlar prensi karşılamak için, geniş kapının iki yanına sıralanmışlar saygıyla ve prens girmiş içeri yüzünde muzaffer bir ifadeyle bir elinde kılıcı, iki büklüm olmuş bir adamı peşisıra sürükleyerek. Kızıl Kraliçe'nin ayaklarının dibine fırlatmış ensesinden tuttuğu adamı ve kılıcının ucunu yere dayayarak dizlerinin üzerine çökmüş. 

 

"İşte kraliçem, getirdim topraklarınıza kötülük saçan yaratığı huzurunuza." Sesi yorgun ama coşkulu çıkıyormuş prensin, normalde de solgun olan yüzü sapsarı imiş uykusuzluktan, siyah gözlerinin altında onlara eş halkalar varmış fakat memnun görünüyormuş halinden, büyük bir başarı elde etmiş bir adamın haklı gururu okunuyormuş yüz hatlarından. 

 

Kraliçe ayaklarının dibinde kıpırtısız yatan adamı incelemiş keskin yeşil gözleriyle. Zavallı bir görünüşü varmış adamın, saçları karman çorman ve pislik içindeymiş, kıyafetleri pejmürde; pantolonu yırtık pırtıkmış, ayakkabıları yokmuş ve inler gibi sesler çıkarıyormuş yattığı yerde. Kaşları çatılmış kraliçenin, karşısındaki adam tehlikeli olmaktan fersahlarca uzakmış zira, kara güçlere hükmetmekten hele. Olsa olsa bir dilenci veyahut adi bir hırsız olabilirmiş bu zavallı adam. "Kalk ayağa!" demiş sert bir sesle, adam kıpırdamayınca hafif bir baş işareti yapmış muhafızlarına ve iki güçlü muhafız adamı koltuk altlarından tuttukları gibi kaldırıp kraliçenin önüne getirmişler. Rengi sarı, bakışları bitkinmiş adamın, eski kıyafetlerinin altından kemikleri sayılıyormuş, yanağında bir iz varmış alnından çenesine kadar. 

 

"Söyleyin prensim," demiş kraliçe buz gibi bir sesle, zümrüt bakışlarını hala diz çökmekte olan prense çevirerek. "Bu adam mı saldırdı size?" Gece, aslanın karşısında sindi, diyeceklermiş daha sonra olaya tanıklık eden hizmetkarlar ve muhafızlar. 

 

"İnanması güç, biliyorum kraliçem." diye başlamış söze prens olanca gücüyle, doğruyu söylediğini belli eden samimi bir tonla. "Ormana girdiğim gece buldum izini bu yaratığın, takip ettim sessizce ve yüce bir ağacın kökleri arasından yer altında bir yere girdiğini gördüm. Amacım onu orada sıkıştırıp yakalamaktı. Tam peşinden aşağı inecektim ki bir geyik çıktı önüme ve bir köpek atladı üstüme çalılıkların arasından, onu koruyorlar kraliçem. Bu büyücüyü." Siyah gözlerini yerden kaldırıp sırtı kendisine dönük duran adama baktı öfkeyle. "Muhakkak büyülemişti onları, ormanınızın masum canlılarına zarar vermemek için ayrıldım oradan ama bir fare takip etmiş beni, ormanın neresine gidersem gideyim geyikle köpek yolumu kestiler. En sonunda onları atlatıp köklerin arasındaki gizli sığınağa indiğimde karşımda bu adamı buldum. Bana saldıran o korkunç yaratık, bu adamın eseriydi kraliçem, kılıcım ve krallığım üzerine yemin ederim buna."

 

Prensin sözleri üzerine kraliçenin buz gibi zümrüt bakışları önündeki adama dönmüş tekrar. "Söyle bakalım," demiş adama doğru bir adım atarak, "Kimin nesisin ve benim topraklarımda ne arıyorsun?" Adama yaklaşmaya devam ederken kol yeninden sapına aslan başı oyulmuş bir hançer çıkarmış yavaş hareketlerle. Adam hançerin tehlikeli parlaklığı karşısında irkilmiş elinde olmadan ve ağzını aralamış, gözlerini keskin metalden ayırmadan.

 

"Ben bir büyücü değilim, kraliçem." Hırıltı şeklinde çıkıyormuş sesi, sanki uzun zamandır konuşmamış gibi. "Ama prensim haklı, bir canavarım ben. Bir zamanlar sizin topraklarınızda yaşayan masum bir insandım ama bu hale getirdi beni bir canavar. Çocuktum o zamanlar, ormanın kıyısında gezinir, göl kenarında oyunlar oynardım; yine bir gün göl kenarına giderken ormanın içinden, saldırdı bana ağaçların arasından çıkan bir şey. Sipsivri dişleri vardı, upuzun tırnakları vardı; kuzeyden gelen bir adamdı ama bir yaratığı andırıyordu daha ziyade. Yüzüme saldırıp ısırdı beni ve akıttı kendi içindeki zehri bana da. İlk dolunayda fark etti ailem bir tuhaflık olduğunu bende ve terk ettiler beni ormana, öldüğüm haberini yaydılar etrafa. Ormanda büyüdüm, hayvanların arasında ki dosttan öte aile oldular bana." Başını çevirip arkasındaki prense baktı üzgün gözlerle. "Size saldırmak istememiştim ama dolunay geceleri canavar ele geçiriyor bedenimi ve kontrol edemiyorum onu, affedin prensim. Arzu ederseniz kellem sizindir, yeter ki arkadaşlarımı bağışlayın; bana yardımcı olmaya çalışmaktı tek kabahatleri." 

 

Prens bir şey demeden ifadesiz bir yüzle kendisine yalvaran adama bakmış, yüzünde belli etmemeye çalıştığı bir şaşkınlığın emareleri varmış ama en çok tiksinti okunuyormuş bakışlarından. Öte yandan kraliçenin zümrüt gözleri hüzün doluymuş, şefkat dolu bir tebessüm varmış yüzünde, hançeri parmaklarının arasında duruyormuş gevşekçe. "Zavallı çocuğum." demiş yumuşak bir sesle ve muhafızlarına çevirmiş güzel gözlerini. "Bulun o hayvanları ve buraya getirin derhal." Sesi sertmiş ama öfkeden eser yokmuş artık. 

 

Muhafızlardan ikisi selam verip hızla dışarı çıkmışlar, bir saniye sonra döndüklerinde ortalarında çekingen adımlarla yürüyen üç hayvan varmış: Çatal boynuzlu bir geyik, simsiyah tüyleri olan bir köpek ve şişman sayılabilecek kahverengi tüylü bir fare. "Yarım saat önce sarayın kapısının önündeki çalıların arasında saklanırken bulduk bunları, kraliçem." diye açıklamış muhafızlardan biri, eliyle hayvanları işaret ederek. "Sizi görmek istiyorlardı." 

 

Muhafızların arasındaki adam başını çevirebildiği kadar çevirip içeri giren arkadaşlarına bakmış yüzünde engel olamadığı bir sevinçle, gözlerinin içi gülüyormuş onlara bakarken. Kraliçe muhafızlarına işaret etmiş adamı bırakmaları için ama adam kalmış olduğu yerde, sevgi dolu gözlerle hayvanlara bakmayı sürdürerek. Kraliçe hayvanların önüne gelmiş zarif hareketlerle ve geyik eğilmiş derhal ön ayaklarını bükerek, köpek de taklit etmiş onu hemen arkasından, fare arka iki ayağı üzerinde durmaya çalışıp eğilmeyi denemiş beceriksiz ama başaramayıp ufak bir viyaklama eşliğinde yapışmış mermer zemine. Fakat aldırmamış kraliçe buna, dudak kenarlarında minik bir gülümseme dahi belirmiş hatta, hayvanları incelemiş sırasıyla keskin bakışlı gözleriyle. 

 

"İsimlerinizi bize bahşeder misiniz, ormanın değerleri sakinleri?" demiş sonra ipek gibi bir sesle.

 

Hayvanların dilinden konuşuyormuş, sadece birkaç kişi anlamış kraliçenin ne dediğini, büyülenmiş gibi önlerinde olan biteni izliyorlarmış. 

 

"Çatalak." demiş geyik tok ve gür bir sesle.

 

"Patiayak." demiş köpek havlayarak. 

 

"Kılkuyruk." demiş fare de viyaklayarak.

 

"Arkadaşı olduğunuzu söylüyor bu zavallı adam." Eliyle arkasındaki adamı işaret etmiş zarifçe. "Onu koruyormuşsunuz, doğru mu bu?"

 

"Evet, kraliçem." demiş geyik başını hafifçe geriye atarak gururlu bir tavırla. "Aylak, bizim dostumuz, dosttan öte ailemizin bir parçası. Korkunç bir yaratık lanetlemiş onu yıllar önce ve ailesi de terk etmiş ormana anlattığına göre. Tanıştığımızda birer çocuktuk daha, kol kanat gerdik birbirimize. Dolunay gecelerinde bir yaratığa dönüşüyor istemeden, kurtla adam karışımı bir canavar oluyor. Kıymetli ormanınızdaki kadim ağacın kökleri arasındaki gizli yuvaya saklıyoruz onu, gece bitene kadar izin vermiyoruz ayrılmasına. Size yemin ederim kraliçem, ne bir insana ne de bir hayvana zarar verdi bugüne kadar." 

 

Samimiymiş geyiğin sözleri, adama duyduğu sevgi okunabiliyormuş derin kahverengi gözlerinden. Ama hayvan dilini, en az kraliçe kadar iyi bilen Yılan Vadisi prensi sinirlenmiş bu sözleri duyunca, burnundan solumuş hırsla. 

 

"Yaratığınızın bana saldırdığını inkar mı ediyorsunuz yani?" diye sormuş, akıcı bir şekilde ama kraliçenin zarafetinden yoksun bir şekilde. 

 

Köpek dönmüş prense doğru, kara gözlerinde öfke varmış onun da. "Atınızın çıkardığı gürültü idi onu size getiren prensim. Ben sizi uyarmak için önünüze atlamaya çalıştım ama az daha eziyordunuz beni atınızın sert ve büyük toynakları altında." 

 

Prens bir şey söyleyecek gibi olmuş ama fare girivermiş söze birdenbire. "Arkadaşımız adına özür dileriz, prensim." diye viyaklamış, başka bir başarısız reverans girişiminde bulunarak. Neyse ki yere düşmeden toparlamış kendini bu sefer ve devam etmiş konuşmaya arka iki ayağı üzerinde durup ön ellerini gergince karnının üstünde kavuşturarak. "Atınızın sesini duyunca ürktü birden, biz onu durduramadan koşmaya başladı. Yetişene kadar yakmıştı canınızı ama isteyerek yapmadı. Sizin onu aradığınızı duyunca teslim olmak istedi ama biz müsaade etmedik. Tüm kalbimle yemin ederim ki çok iyi bir adamdır o." 

 

Kraliçenin gözleri prense dikiliymiş tüm bu konuşma boyunca, yüzünde hafif alaylı bir gülümseme varmış. "Affınızı hak ediyorlar mı prensim, ne dersiniz?" demiş dudak kenarlarında minik bir gülüşle. 

 

Prens ince dudaklarını birbirine bastırmış sinirle önce, sonra aralamış yavaşça acı çekiyormuş gibi bir ifadeyle yüzünde. Yine de alaycıymış sesi konuştuğunda. "Ormanınızın kıymetli hayvanları affımı istiyorlarsa seve seve veririm bunu onlara, kraliçem." Aylak'a dönmüş sinsi bakışlı siyah gözleri. "Bu adamın masumiyetinden kuşkum yok lakin o hala bir canavar taşıyor içinde. Böyle bir adamın topraklarınızda barınmasına izin mi vereceksiniz, üstelik sadece üç tane zavallı hayvanın koruması altında. Ya bir gün içlerinden birine saldırmaya karar verirse?" 

 

Çatalak, Patiayak ve Kılkuyruk girişmişler hep bir ağızdan itiraza. Sarayın koridorlarını ve salonlarını hayvan çığlıkları doldurmuş. Gece kustu öfkesini ve orman çığlık attı, diyeceklermiş daha sonra anlatanlar. Nefret doluymuş köpeğin ve geyiğin gözleri, saldıracak gibi duruyorlarmış prense ve yaşlar varmış farenin küçük siyah gözlerinde. Aylak ise gülümsüyormuş üzgünce.

 

"Prens haklı." demiş hüzünlü gözlerle arkadaşlarına bakarak sırasıyla, kraliçeye dönmüş sonrasında bal rengi gözleri. "Ben tehlikeliyim kraliçem, sürmelisiniz beni topraklarınızdan." Öncekinden beter bir gürültü sarmış ortalığı bu sefer, hayvan dilini anlamayan hizmetkarlar ürkerek geriye çekilmişler, muhafızların ellerini kılıç kabzalarına gitmiş kraliçelerini koruma güdüsüyle. 

 

"Yeter!" Sarayın dışına taşıp güneyin bereketli toprakları ve uçsuz bucaksız ormanları boyunca yankılanmış Kızıl Kraliçe'nin sesi. Sonrasında aslan kükredi, diyecekmiş herkes, zira hepsi duymuş kraliçelerinin öfkeli sesini. 

 

"Bizi yalnız bırakın." demiş kraliçe hizmetkarlarına ve muhafızlarına. İnsanları ona itaat ederek dışarı çıkar çıkmaz öfkeli gözleri dönmüş prense. "Bugün kimse sürgün edilmiyor prensim." demiş önünde titrenilecek bir şekilde. "Siz kuzeyi nasıl idare ediyorsunuz bilmem ama biz, burada sorunlarımızı bu şekilde çözmeyiz." "Kızıl Kraliçe ne derse." demiş prens başını hafifçe öne eğerek. 

 

Kraliçe hayvanlara dönmüş, gözlerindeki öfkenin yerini sevgi ve şefkat alırken. "Gözlerinizi kapatın dostlarım." demiş yumuşacık bir sesle, hayvanlar uymuş sözüne itiraz etmeksizin. Ve kraliçe zarif ellerini havaya kaldırarak parmaklarından daha önce kimsenin görmediği kızıl ışıklar çıkarmaya başlamış. Parmak uçları ahenkle dans ediyormuş havada, kimsenin duyamadığı bir şeyler mırıldanıyormuş kıpırdayan dudakları. Ve birer insana dönüştürmüş kraliçe onları. Prensin ve Aylak'ın şaşkın bakışları altında çatal boynuzlu geyik, köpek ve fare arka ayaklarının üzerinde kalkmışlar ve uzuvları değişmeye, hayvan ayakları insan el ve ayaklarına dönüşmeye başlamış. Uzun burunları geri çekilmiş, gözleri ovalleşmiş, tüylerinden arınmışlar ve kusursuz biter insan bedenine bürünmüşler. Mermer sarayın beyaz duvarları titremiş daha önce böylesine tanık olmadığı bu mucize karşısında. Prensin şaşkın yüzüne bir şeyler bildiğini anlatan bir gülüş yerleşmiş buna karşın Aylak hayretle ardına kadar açılmış gözleriyle arkadaşlarını izlemekteymiş. Dağınık siyah saçları varmış Çatalak'ın, uzun boylu ve güçlü bir erkekmiş. Patiayak'ın ise uzun siyah kıvırcık saçları ve onunla aynı renk sakalları varmış. Kılkuyruk ise hayvan bedenine uygun bir şekilde göbekli, turuncu saçlı, dişlek bir adama dönüşmüş. 

 

Kraliçe ellerini indirmiş yavaşça ve gözlerini açabileceklerini söylemiş önünde duran üç adama. Önce Kılkuyruk açmış gözlerini ve alışkanlıkla başını yukarı kaldırmış kraliçeyi görebilmek için ama duvar resimleriyle süslü tavanmış tek görebildiği, kafası karışmış bir şekilde başını yanında durduğunu bildiği Patiayak'a çevirdiğinde hafif bir çığlık atarak bir adım geri çekilmiş. Patiayak büyük bir şaşkınlıkla insan ayaklarına ve bacaklarına bakıyormuş o anda. Çatalak ise uzun parmaklı insan ellerine bakıyormuş yüzünde hayran bir ifadeyle. 

 

"Bunlar sizin yeni kimlikleriniz." demiş kraliçe, şaşkınlıktan nutku tutulmuş adamları gülümseyerek izlerken. "Aylak'ın ailesi olmuşsunuz yıllarca, bundan sonra da öyle olacaksınız. Hayvan bedenlerinize istediğiniz zaman dönebilirsiniz ve insan kimliklerinize de istediğiniz zaman bürünebilirsiniz. Ama sizden iki isteğim var. Birincisi, bunu kimseye anlamayacaksınız, batıdan gelip buraya yerleşen gezginler olduğunuzu söyleyeceksiniz soranlara ve ikincisi, Aylak'ın dolunay gecelerinde hiçbir şekilde yalnız bırakmayacaksınız, kadim ağacı sığınağınız olarak kullanmaya devam edebilirsiniz ama yerini sizden başka kimse bilmeyecek. Anlaşıldı mı?"

 

Üç adam bir an için boş gözlerle kraliçeye bakmışlar. Ardından hızla dizlerinin üstüne çökmüş üçü de, gözlerinde minnet dolu yaşlarla. 

 

"Elbette kraliçem." 

 

"Siz nasıl emrederseniz." 

 

"Çok yaşayın kraliçem." 

 

"Ve siz, prensim." demiş kraliçe zümrüt gözlerini gülümsemeye devam eden prense çevirerek. "Bir şeylerden şüpheleniyordunuz ne zamandır, anlamamış değildim. Peki, bunun aramızda kalacağına güvenebilir miyim?" 

 

Prens başını öne eğmiş sadakatle. "Elbette kraliçem." 

 

Kraliçe başını sallamış yavaşça, ardından alaycı bir ifade belirmiş yüzünde. "Eminim, sizin gibi efsuna bu denli hakim, yetenekli bir prens, bu zavallı adama seve seve yardım eder ve dolunay gecelerini daha rahat geçirmesini sağlayacak bir çözüm üretebilir. Ne de olsa sebebi sizin topraklarınızdan gelen bir yaratık, vicdanınız onulmaz derecede yaralanmıştır mutlaka, değil mi, prensim?" 

 

Prens başını önüne eğik sessiz kalmış bir an, yanaklarından belli oluyormuş çenesini sıktığını ancak. "Elimden gelen her şeyi yaparım, kraliçem." demiş sımsıkı birbirine bastırdığı dişlerinin arasından. Ve gülümsemiş kraliçe, güneşi bile kıskandıracak şekilde. 

 

Ravenclaw'dan dört tüccarın güney topraklarına geldiği haberi tez yayılmış halk arasında ve insanlar alışmış kısa sürede aralarına yeni katılan bu dost canlısı, çalışkan ve cesur dört arkadaşa. Çok sevilen birer yurttaş olmuşlar çok kısa zamanda ve hatta iddialara göre değerli kraliçeleri bulmuş değerli kalbini verebileceği birini sonunda. Sırları yıllarca saklı kalmış Çatalak, Patiayak, Aylak ve Kılkuyruk'un. Kimsecikler öğrenmemiş gerçekte ne ve kim olduklarını. Ama bir isim takmışlar onlara, ölümlerinden çok uzun yıllar sonra bile onların adlarıyla yaşayan bir isim. Çapulcular.


End file.
